monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Grangold King
The Grangold King is the current ruler of Grangold. Biography Past Promestein visited Grangold and gave advanced technology to its magic engineers, which allowed them to create golem monsters and control the Ant Girls (by sealing the Queen Ant). This allowed Grangold's citizens to relax and leave all of the work to the monsters, and the King was no exception. He even let the Ant Girls deal with governmental affairs for him. A guardsman describes the King as always goofing off and ignoring his duties, with a habit of listening to the stories of travelers. Chapter 2 The Grangold King orders for Luka to be brought to him after the latter singlehandedly defeats Grangold's guardian Golem Girl. Rather than punishing Luka, the King is impressed by the young hero and asks to hear about his adventures. Luka is impressed by his exuberance and kindness, but feels nothing like the powerful presence of the Sabasa King or the dignified air of the Grand Noah Queen, which makes him think he’s pretty unreliable. An Ant Girl interrupts the audience to give a report to the king, and Luka sees in first hand how he leaves all the government affairs to them. The next day, the Queen Ant breaks free of her imprisonment and the Ant Girls begin attacking the humans. The King leads his people, who are too scared and confused to react, in an escape, while Luka holds off the Ant Girls. After he escapes, Alice appears to the Grangold King and informs him that his ignorance caused this disaster and tells him to think what he has been doing to the monsters and what it means to him as a king, convincing him to take charge once and for all. After Luka defeats the Queen Ant, Alice appears carrying the Grangold King, who offers to be the Queen’s slave in exchange for the freedom of his people. After the King explains how he now knows that monsters have the same feelings as humans, the Queen ends up believing in his words, and the two shake hands and promise to end everything. After that, the Grangold King and Queen Ant start to work together in the repairs of the town, and although the king doesn’t have free time like before, he is a lot happier, as he finally starts to feel like a king. Chapter 3 During a meeting with Queen Ant, the latter realises that the Spider Princess and her race have snuck into Grand Noah. The King is terrified of the hostile monster in the room. The Spider Princess captures him and Queen Ant. Once Luka frees the King, he joins the summit at the Monster Lord's Castle to discuss how to deal with the threat of the angels. As with the other rulers, it is decided it is best to simply wait until the Ancestor's Seal can be reversed on the angels allowing for a counterattack. Once that is done, the kingdom of Grangold manages to repel the invaders. During the counterattack, the King takes part in leading Grangold's forces to stall the army of Heaven. Category:Artist: Épée Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Grangold Category:Humans Category:Royalty